Before We Come Undone
by tjmack
Summary: Team Bartowski race across the world to save Chuck's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Before We Come Undone

**Summary: **Team Bartowski race across the world to save Chuck's life.

**Rating: **T (Just to be safe)

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I totally should be writing on Wasted…or my other C/S FF that I'm going to start posting soon titled "Who Let The Rain In," however, I HAVE to write this before Monday's episode. It will have only two chapters. One mainly in Sarah's POV and the other in mainly Chuck's POV. Please enjoy. Remember to note that this was conjured up in my mind…I do not wish for this to happen in the show.

* * *

Sarah flipped through the small folder of files in front of her. It was all of the information that they had on the Belgian. It wasn't much, but she was hoping that it was enough to help her find Chuck, considering it was her fault that he had been taken. Why did she always feel the need to interject words or sentences that she knew would hurt him? What the hell was wrong with her? It was like she wanted nothing more than to push on Chuck until he left. Maybe that was her goal, to push him until he left her. That way if they're relationship came to an end she could blame him and not herself. It had happened with Bryce too. She shoved on him, fought with him until he finally had enough. None of that mattered right now though, the only thing that mattered was finding Chuck, alive, and bringing him home.

"Keep your head in the game Walker. Shove those lady feelings in a deep dark hole…for Chuck."

Casey's gruff voice broke her from her almost trance like state of staring at the same file for any longer. She could feel a migraine creeping up to the edge of her temples. Sarah Walker was getting pissed off, and that was definitely a bad thing for anyone withholding information on Chuck's whereabouts.

"My head is in the game. I will find him Casey. If it's the last thing I do."

"Whoa Walker, take about ten steps back. Now, I know it's always safer for us, as agents, to go into a mission knowing there is a chance we might not come back out. It's just how we're programmed, for lack of a better word, to work. If you go in guns blazing, and get yourself killed, do you really think that will do Chuck any good? Think on that Walker. If what you said back at Castle is right, and that he did what he did to prove something to you, then your way more important to Bartowski than anything else, even being a spy. He'll lose it, if what he did ends in your death. Now, you keep your head in the game, and your head on straight. All of us, including Chuck, are coming out of this one alive."

Sarah shook her head in agreement, hoping Casey wouldn't see through it. If she had to die for Chuck to live, then so be it. It would be an acceptable loss, at least it would be for her. She could die a happy person if she knew that Chuck, her Chuck was safe…and alive.

"Don't worry Sarah. Chuck's got courage that I didn't even know about, but he made you a promise. He promised he'd come back to you. Chuck doesn't break those kind of promises easily. He'll do what he has to, to stay alive."

Sarah offered Morgan a small smile, and tried to make it seem as genuine as possible. She hated dragging both of them into this, knowing full and well that she could be putting their lives in just as much danger as hers was in.

After a few moments of silence, Sarah started to feel restless. A feeling that came to her far too often when she found herself without Chuck. Sighing, she lifted herself up from her seat long enough to drag the picture from her back pocket. She had taken it out of her suitcase just before they left, and shoved it securely and safely in her back pocket. She had, had a feeling that she might need it on the plane, and she had been correct. Unfolding it carefully, she smiled down at the picture of her and Chuck, as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

She let herself think back on when Chuck found the picture in her suitcase. He seemed entertained by the fact that she had a picture of them together in her suitcase. However, when she explained why the picture was in her suitcase, why it would always remain in her suitcase, he smiled genuinely at her before pulling her into him. Chuck was her home, and right now she felt homeless.

* * *

Sarah looked up at Casey. It had taken her much longer than she had wanted to defeat the man withholding information on Chuck. He lay, breathing heavily, on the ground. His face, and torso was covered in mixture of dirt and mud. She could feel the beginning of what would be a swollen eye.

"He knows something."

"Don't worry. That's why we have these." Casey shook his rifle at her, before pointing it at the man on the ground. His eyes were closed, as he groaned.

"Mine's loaded…right Casey?"

"For once…it is."

Morgan smiled, before pointing his much smaller pistol at the man whose eyes were now open, and staring at them with wide eyes.

"Now, where is Chuck?"

"Doesn't matter now, your too late. By now The Belgian has started the next phase in his plan to retrieve the intersect. I believe he calls it, Phase Three."

"You're going to take me to where they're holding him, and you're going to do it now!"

"And if I don't?"

"Let's put it this way. If anything happens to Chuck, if he's harmed in anyway, then I'll have no choice but to kill you…slowly."

"Yeah, okay fine. I still say you're too late."

"Just get up, now."

* * *

"I'm not going any further. Should be the next door on your left." He said, as he slowly started to back away from Sarah, Casey, and Morgan.

"Let's go get Chuck."

Casey grunted his approval, and Morgan just shook his head. Holding their guns in ready position, and Sarah leading the charge, they slowly made their descent on the door that had been pointed out. From just a few yards away, Sarah could hear Chuck screaming from help. He sounded like he was scared, and it sounded almost like he was crying. Her heart lurched in her chest, as she picked up speed. Surrounding the door, Casey counted to three on his fingers before shaking his head. Quickly, Sarah kicked the door open, as Casey threw in a smoke bomb. Casey started to fire on the small amount of people in the room, trying to be careful where he aimed, as Sarah ducked and ran toward the chair in the middle of the room.

"Hey. You're okay, I'm here. You're safe. I swear."

Chuck opened his eyes, and she saw how glassy they looked. She put her hand on his arm, and forced him to look at her.

"Chuck, its Sarah. Are you hurt?"

The almost dead look in his eyes when he looked at her made her angry.

"What did you do to him?" she shouted at the Belgian.

"Gave him a lobotomy. It was the only way to get that beautiful intersect to work."

"I should shoot you right here and now."

"Go ahead. Won't hurt my feelings none."

The way he stared at her made her uneasy, and then she saw one of his security guards lift his arm from his position on the ground and point his gun at Chuck. Moving quickly, she stood herself in-between Chuck and the man with the gun. The sound of a gun going off was a sound that she was used to, however the feeling of a bullet slicing through her torso was not a feeling she was used to. She cried out in pain, unable to hold it in. Falling to her knees, she held her gun securely in her hand, and pointed it at the man that had shot her, and pulled the trigger. She could feel the blood on the hand that was holding her torso, and she could feel herself growing weaker. With the remaining strength she had left, she turned her body toward Chuck. The dead look that had been in his eyes was no replaced with genuine concern, and utter fear.

"I promised you were safe…"

"Sarah."

It was the last word she heard as darkness overtook her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, okay so I totally meant to get this written and uploaded before last Monday's episode, but I've been soooo busy what with finals and the holidays. Here is the finale to Before We Come Undone. This was not beta read (neither was the first chapter) any mistakes are mine alone...This chapter is kind of depressing, I apologize. **

**On a happier note, how amazing was last week's episode? Who doesn't love Sarah kicking ass, and saving her man? **

**Bolded italics are flashbacks.**

**

* * *

**

Chuck sat down on the grass. It was a nice sunny day. He played with a few blades of grass, trying to find the words that wanted to come out. He couldn't believe that it had already been a year. A long and trying year since his ordeal, and he was still seeing the CIA psychrist. Doctor Dreyfus refused to give up on him, but he was still unable to flash. He had also given up any hope, or love of being an agent.

His heart started to pound in his chest when he heard leaves crinkle behind him. He turned his head quickly, and watched a squirrel run up a tree, a nut held securely in his mouth. Normally an image like that would bring a smile to his face, maybe even make him chuckle. Not anymore. Chuck had lost that part of himself a year ago today. The events of that as vivid in his mind as if they had only happened yesterday.

* * *

_**Who was this woman? Tall, blond, beautiful. Chuck felt as if he knew her, and yet he could not put a name with the face. He felt his heart accelerate when she spoke to him. He wanted nothing more than to remember her, but he couldn't force himself to.**_

_**He watched in stunned silence as she turned quickly, and spoke in a very calm yet threatening voice. The man she spoke to didn't seem frightened of her, and yet Chuck somehow knew that her threats were not merely just that. He could tell that she meant to do what she threatened, and though he knew that should scare him, it didn't. **_

_**It was only then that he saw one of the men on the floor start to move. He pointed a shiny silver object at him, and Chuck suddenly felt fear rise up inside of him, and he started to shake. He watched silently as the beautiful woman moved to stand in front of him. The sound that erupted in front of him sounded familiar, though it was the same sound that was erupting throughout the entire room. **_

_**In one swift motion, he watched as the woman fell to her knees. The sound that came from her lips made his heart hurt. Quickly she lifted her hand that held a similar silver object up and pointed it at the man that had obviously hurt her. The same sound erupted from her object, and the man, that had hurt her, eyes closed. **_

_**He watched as she slowly fell onto her back. Her eyes bore into his, and in that instant it all came flooding back to him. Everything. Sarah, his Sarah, was bleeding to death in front of him and he couldn't help her. **_

"_**I promised you were safe…"**_

"_**Sarah."**_

_**The words were a mere whisper, but he put every ounce of love he felt for her into it. He thought he saw a hint of a smile cross her lips, as her eyes closed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey sweetheart. I can't believe it's been a year. It seemed to have moved so fast and yet so slowly. It's been hard, and Beckman is still insisting that I talk to Dr. Dreyfus. I'm kind of sick of it all though. I'm done with the agency, even if Beckman says that my country needs me. Why would they need me? I have no intersect…I have no you. I am nothing. Just Chuck Bartowski…"

He paused, as he wiped a tear from his eye. He picked up the flowers he brought with him, and sat them down on the headstone. He let his fingers linger on the words that spoke too much truth.

"I miss you every day. Ellie said that you did it for me. So that I could live but I'm not living, not really. It's too hard to go home at night. To crawl into our bed, and know that you're not going to be there, that you're not coming home. Sarah, you meant…you mean the world to me. Everything I thought I knew about love went straight out the window when I met you. Being with you was like heaven, and now that you're gone it's like I'm stuck in damn purgatory. Like nothing I do can bring out of my own personal hell. The only thing that can bring me back is you, but you're gone…"

* * *

_**Chuck stood, his back against the wall of the waiting room. The doctor had explained to them…or at least the translator explained to them that she had lost a lot of blood. That he would do what he could, but he couldn't promise that he could save her. **_

"_**She's a fighter Bartowski. She won't give up that easily."**_

"_**It's not about her giving up Casey. It's about whether or not she can survive her injuries…"**_

_**Chuck was usually one to look on the bright side of things. To not dwell on things that could happen, but he couldn't get the image of the smile that crossed her lips before she closed her eyes. It was almost like she gave up right then and there. **_

_**His head jerked up as the translator, followed by the doctor came out. The look on the doctor's face said it all. **_

"_**I did what I could…the internal bleeding was too extensive."**_

_**Chuck didn't want to, or couldn't listen to anymore. Shoving his hands into his pockets, and trying to keep the tears from falling from his eyes, he walked away. He just wanted to be alone so that he could break down. So that he could grieve the only woman he had truly loved.**_

_**

* * *

**_

He pulled a beat up piece of paper from his shirt pocket. A few tears fell onto it, as he looked from the paper to her headstone.

"This.." he waved the paper at her headstone. "It was my proposal plan. I just need you to know that I did plan on asking you to marry me. That I wanted nothing more than to marry you…to raise a family and grow old with you. It was all in the plan that would end with me asking you to marry me at the beach in Malibu. Our beach…from our first date. We'd watch the sunrise, just like we did that night, and I'd tell you how I can't live without you. That you're my everything, and even with as cheesy as that sounds, that I mean it with everything inside of me, and that I can't picture my life with anyone but you, and that it would be an honor to spend the rest of my life married to someone as absolutely fantastic as you are…that was the plan anyways…"

"Hey, thought I might find you here…oh my god. Is that what I think that is?"

Ellie sat down beside Chuck, as he handed her the piece of paper.

"Not the original…it's the one I revised…the one I was going to use to ask Sarah. Guess that's gone to hell, along with the rest of my life."

"Chuck, listen to me, please. Sarah would not want this. She wouldn't want you moping around like this. It's alright to grieve your loss Chuck, it's to be expected, but it's been a year. It's time to start moving on. I'm not saying that you have to go out on a date; all I'm asking is for you to get up from the couch that has become your bed, and go to work. Hang out with Morgan, hell hang out with me. Anyone is better than lying on that damn couch all the time. Sarah wouldn't want to see you like this, it would break her heart, and it's breaking mine. I know you love her, and I know that you're hurting, and that is fine Chuck, but please don't stop living your life because of it."

Chuck laid his head on Ellie's shoulder, as tears slipped down his cheeks. It was the only time he let himself cry over what he had lost, besides that day…a year earlier.


End file.
